Save the Queen
by GeminiKari
Summary: The three had a role The Queen, The Knight, and The Maid


**_Story time my lovelies, with my new account, ^w^ enjoy..._**

* * *

**Save The Queen**

**...**

First it was the_ **Red Queen**_

She had been trapped in the _Chaotic World_

With a _Red Rose_ as her only hope

Full of dark colors filling her mind of fear and dread

She stood tall though

She had to return to her **Bright Kingdom**

She had to Try

As she stumbled more through the **Dark Land**

She came across a wounded _**Blue Knave**_

His pain erupted sympathy within her heart

She turned to a room farther back

And found a monster with a nearly destroyed _Blue Rose_

She tricked the **Monster** in a fit of turns

And managed to to scoop of the _Blue Rose_

She escaped from the room trapping the **Monster**

She found a basin of Water

And healed the _Blue Rose_

Walking back to the room of the fallen _**Blue Knave**_

His pitiful moaning's were heard from across the room

Handing his _Blue Rose_

He came up with a start

Introductions were made between the _**Queen**_ and the _**Knave**_

And the _**Knave**_ with appointed with a new title

The_** Blue Knight**_

Becoming a duo

Shedding fear as they realized

They could return to their **Safe Kingdom**

Traveling through _Danger_ and _Fear_

Soon a _**Maid in Yellow**_ appeared

With a _Yellow Rose_

She approached without caution

As though she had seen them many before

Telling her feelings

Somewhat an obnoxiousness soul

But they let down their guard

Without fear they accepted her as their own

Traveling in trio

Traveling across strange Corridors

Hallways

And...the Rooms

One gave chills to the_** Blue Knight**_

But appeared to be fine to the _**Red Queen**_ and _**Yellow Maid**_

Soon later a Separation between the Trio

The _**Queen**_ and _**Maid**_ had been divided between the Knight

Despite the wishes to stay together

The correct decision was to split

Taking strides the_** Red Queen**_ and the _**Yellow Maid**_ traveled further

Upon a room

With an artistic **Knife**

The **Yellow Maid** who took it for herself for safe keeping's

And asked a Question

What of only **two** could escape this corrupted world

The _**Red Queen**_ did not know how to anwser

As they continued the_** Blue Knight**_ started his own search

Through the separation of his own searching's

He came across a trembling reality

The _**Yellow Maid**_ was not of existing matter

She was a fake...

Unreal...

She was with the _**Red Queen**_...

The though of danger to his _**Queen**_ had him acting fast

Traveling trying to find a way back to his _**Red Queen**_

He faced his own nightmares

The trio went through hard challenges to find one and other

The _**Blue Knight**_ collected paint to make a _Bridge_

But became trapped in a room of his Fears

The_** Red Queen**_ and _**Yellow Maid**_ traveled to a safer area

They heard a familiar voice through an open door

In the room appeared the _**Blue Knight**_

Talking to nothing as it seemed

The_** Yellow Maid**_ tried to come up with reason why he was like this

Was this not the _**Red Queens**_ trusted _**Knight** _she questioned

The _**Red Queen**_ ignored her to approach the _**Knight**_

And **STRUCK HIM**

a pause

Then called out to the _**Blue Knight**_

The _**Yellow Maid**_ stood still

The _**Blue Knight**_ stood up

And stared questionably at his_** Queen**_

Tears slid softly down her doll like face

And ran and clutched him close to her

The three were united again

Inside the _**Yellow Maid**_ seethed

She wished the _**Red Queen**_ would abandon the _**Blue Knight**_

So she would be the companion the the _**Red Queen**_

And made her _**Yellow Lady in Waiting**_

But once again her plans were soiled

She'd have to try again later

As the three traveled

The _**Blue Knight**_ looked to the ground spotting something familiar

A _Yellow Rose_

Picking up the seeming delicate _Rose_

Turning to the _**Yellow Maid **_

He asked

"**Isn't this yours**?"

The _**Yellow Maid**_ filled with **Rage**

And **SCREAMED**

Drawing out the _artistic knife_ and advancing to the _**Blue Knight**_

On instinct the_** Blue Knight**_ struck her down

Knocking her down he remembered the **Truth**

Looking to the _**Red Queen**_

He told her what The _**Yellow Maid**_ truly was

The two looking closer to her _Rose_

And saw..

It was a fake...

The _**Red Queen** _despite the truth felt slight sadness

Coming closer to the _**Maid**_ had given her heart a comforting feeling

But she'd settle for her _**Blue Knight**_

Traveling together again

They came to a crude color like room

Filled with strange buildings and pathways

They came to a small wishing like Well

Labeled **Toy Box**

The two heard a sickening laugh

The _**Yellow Maid**_ approached from behind

And Pushed the _**Queen**_ and _**Knight**_ down the Well

The two collided to the ground

The _**Red Queen**_ was the first to recover

Approaching the _**Blue Knight**_

He appeared to be fine

Saying a soft lie to her_** Knight** _in hopes his spirit would lift

She noticed a Heart dropping discovery

Her Hope was **GONE**

Her **ROSE**

**IT WAS GONE**

The discovery brought fear into them once again

The two decided they'd find it as they went on

The two found a_ Key_

Footsteps away they heard a light laugh

They saw a crude doll hand a delicate _Red Rose_ to _**Yellow Maid**_

The _**Blue Knight**_ called out to the _**Yellow Maid**_

Demanding the Return of the _**Red Queen's**_ _Rose_

She smiled innocently

She wanted the _**Blue Knight** Rose_ in exchange

The _**Red Queen** _looked sadly to her _**Blue Knight**_

She did not know how to reply

The _**Blue Knight**_ looked sadly to her

He approached the _**Yellow Maid**_

And gave her his _Rose_ for the_** Queen's**_

The _**Yellow Maid** _ran off with_ Blue Rose_ in hand

The_** Blue Knight**_ came back to his _**Queen**_

Presenting her with her _Rose_

Smiling to her

And said they'd get his_ Rose_ back

Trying to smile the _**Red Queen**_ took his hand

The two went down the corridor

_Pain_...

_Pain_ erupted through the _**Blue Knight**_

He looked to his_** Queen**_ and told his_** Queen**_ to keep going

He'd come running...

If she called for him...

He was just gonna rest for awhile...

Sadly looking upon her _**Blue Knight **_

She continued on

Going towards the direction the of the _**Yellow Maid**_

She heard a voice full of song

"_**Loves me...**_"

"_**Loves me** **Not...**_"

"_**Loves me...**_"

And plucking noises

**Anger** soared through the _**Red Queen**_

**THAT WENCH**

She ran towards forgetting her royal dignity

She crept up

When she had just pulled the last petal of the _Blue Rose_

"_**LOVES ME**_"

The _**Yellow Maid**_ cried happily before running through a door

The _**Red Queen** _ran to the _Blue Rose_

All was left was a _stem_...

Her _**Knight**_...

Picking up the _Rose_

She ran back to the direction of her _**Blue Knight**_

He lied against a wall

She shook as she approached him

Tears pooling down her face

Bottom lip trembling

She looked to her _**Blue Knight**_

Sleeping she decided...

Better to say he was sleeping...

Looking to his hand

She noticed a glint of silver

A small metal box

Feeling the cool box in her hand opening the top

She turned a small wheel

**Fire** erupted from the tiny box

She remembered _thorn_ like plant from the room in which she destroyed her _**Knights**_ _Rose_

Her **anger** still remained

Ripping of the ends of her dress

And leaving a royal seal with her _**Blue Knight**_

A token for the after life

She stood up

Taking long strides to the room

She saw the the _thorns _

Taking out the box

She watched as the **fire** consumed the _thorns_

Coming to a room

It was a mess of papers and art materials

"_**Your Highness**_?"

The _**Red Queen** _turned

It was the _**Yellow Maid**_

Her face full of **anger**

"_**Why are you here**_?"

"_**Why**_?"

"_**WHY**_!?"

"_**GET OUT**_!"

A strike of _red_ spread through the floor

The _**Red Queen**_ turned around to run

A dead end...

But a _empty picture_ at the end

The _**Queen** _knew what had to be done

Taking out the tiny metal box

She set a **flame** to the _empty picture_

The_** Red Queen** _heard the screams of the _**Yellow Maid**_

Only satisfaction coursed through the _**Red Queen**_

And a pit of sadness

...

...

...

...

..

.

The people of the land new their _**Queen**_

She ran over them with a Fair Rule

But if came face to face with the _**Queen**_

They would notice her beauty

But if they looked closer they would see her eyes

Filled with sadness

They never questioned her though

They had never seen her angry

They did not want to see it any time soon

Though there was a _questionable picture_ above her throne

Which raised question in some

But a child was the first to ask

"_Who is that picture of your Majesty_?"

The child looked to his_** Queen**_

Sighing softly

She replied

"_**My Blue Knight**_"

...

**THE END**

* * *

**_Please exit the theater quietly, ladies and gentlemen_**


End file.
